pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella and The Evil Intern
Isabella and The Evil Intern summary: When Doofenshmirtz has created a machine called Make-Everything-Evil-ER-inator, he hires a young intern named Felix. The intern, is not actually, that good of an intern. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb try to create a machine called "Read-minding-Fun" to finally know what Perry is thinking. Unfortunately, Perry goes to Doofenshmirtz to thwart his plan so Isabella volunteers to find Perry for them. As she finds Perry's location, she acidentally falls inside Perry's Secret Lair, thus, blowing Agent P's cover. Later in the story, Felix, Doofenshmirtz's newly-hired intern is suddenly zapped by his "Make-Everything-Evil-ER-inator", making Felix much more evil than Doofenshmirtz. This story is packed with fun and of course, suspense. So, put on your eye glasses (if your eyes are blurred) and enjoy reading! START = Phineas, Ferb and Perry woke up that morning to be ready for their cool invention. They hurriedly ran downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hello, boys. Don't be in such a rush you hungry kids." , Mom said. On their table was a cereal. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and even Perry were eating their breakfast. After minutes of eating, all of them had finished eating. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mom! What do we eat tomorrow?", Phineas thanked and asked. "Oh, you'll see.", his Mom said. "I'm gonna go to the grocery today. Can't wait for tomorrow's breakfast special!". She grabbed her bag and hurriedly left the house. "Good Morning, Candace!", Phineas said. "Hahhh...", Candace sighed. "So, what kind of whacko' stuff are you gonna do today?" "Today, Ferb and I are going to create a machine called "Mind-reading-fun"!" , he showed her the blueprint for the machine. " 'What does it do?', you may ask. Well, it reads Perry's mind so we could finally know what Perry is exactly thinking! Isn't that fun?" "Fun.", Candace answered. "Yet still bustible. Just go out there and build your machine. Besides, it'll just magicly disappear before you know it." Phineas and Ferb went outside to create their machine. After a while, they were about to be finished when Isabella came. "Whatcha' doin'?", she asked. "Hey, Isabella! We're currently building this machine called "Mind-reading-fun"! We're gonna test it to Perry.", Phineas answered. Isabella looked around strangely and asked, "But aren't you gonna need Perry for your machine to...I don't know....be succesful?" "Hey! Where's Perry?", Phineas asked. To Perry. He secretly entered his tiny door just behind their house. He quickly slid down into his own lair. A large screen was seen. It was Major Monogram. "Good Morning Agent P!", he said. "Recently, Doofenshmirtz has hired a new intern named Felix. I still am not sure why but you have gotta make Felix know that he's headed to the wrong direction! But before that, I want you to destroy his newest invention, "Make-Everything-Evil-ER-inator"! So go out there and thwart his plans!" Back to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. They had finished creating the machine. Surprisingly, the machine was only at the size of a small remote. "Now we're done! But, the only thing that we need is Perry. I wonder where he is?", Phineas thought. "I know!", Isabella proudly said. "I will find Perry myself for us to know what's on his mind!" "Okay! Thanks, Isabella!", Phineas said. "No prob.", she answered. Isabella went around the house first to find Perry. She ended up behind Phineas and Ferb's house. As she finds Perry, she suddenly saw a tiny door, the place where Perry actually was to enter his lair. "This is strange." She said. She opened the tiny door. "I never knew Phineas had a--". Before she'd finish her sentence, she suddenly slid down into Perry's secret lair. She was sitting on a chair. "Whoa. What is this place?". She asked to herself. The screen opened by itself. On the screen was Major Monogram. "Carl!". He said. "Didn't I tell you to hand me my pants after Perry's briefing?!" Major Monogram suddenly saw Isabella. "Oh, great! Googly Moogly!", he shockingly said. "Uhmm....Mister. Where exactly am I?", Isabella asked gently. "Carl! It's bad news, I tell you! Agent P's cover has been discovered!", Monogram shouted. Isabella suddenly had though of something. So she said, "Agent P....as in Agent PHINEAS?! What the--! I mean, I didn't know Phine-- I mean, does he not trust me enough to tell me his secret!?" "Carl! Activate the Memory-Erase Launcher!" Monogram commanded Carl. Carl had pressed the button. Unfortunately, he pressed the "Eject Button". Isabella flew up to the air with the chair. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!", she yelled as she flew. "Carl! What the Googly Moogly's name did you press?!" he yelled to Carl angrily. "Oh, great! Now we will have to brief Perry to tell him to find the little girl's location to delete her memory!" Back to Phineas and Ferb. "So, Ferb. Are you planning on writing a new theme song for this ''show?", he the fourth wall while asking this, Candace went outside. She saw their new creation. "Phineas! What is this?!", she frowned. "It's our creation. Do you like it?", he answered and then asked. "Oooohh! When I get Mom to see this, you will surely be busted!", she said. She quickly went inside. But then, she remembered that their Mom was not in their house. She went outside again unenergetically. "(Sigh)........Just go on and make your machine. Well, apparently, you machine is only the size of a remote so...I think that is not worth the bust. I'm gonna go sleep now.", she went inside and slept. After seconds of silence. "Candace is sleeping while we're building. This has been an unusual day for me..." , Phineas thought. To Doofenshmirtz. ''"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!!!!!!!" , the singers sung. "Gah! Where's Perry The Platypus?! She should've been here like 15 minutes ago!" Doofenshmirtz commented. Isabella suddenly landed Doofenshmirtz's house surprisingly. Doofenshmirtz was so confused of the fact that Perry should be the one who's gonna fight him, not Isabella. "Aww, my head.". She complained. She looked around Dr. D's house and asked,"Wh-where am I?" Doofenshmirtz asked,"Who are you?" She asked back,"Who are you?" "Ahem!" Doofenshmirtz cleared his throat. He stood straightly as if it was like he's going to present himself. And he was."My name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz! And guess what I am!" "Uhhh....you're a pharmacist?", she answered in an asking form. Because of embarrassment, he slapped his own face and sighed."......I know. This labcoat confuses alot of people that I am a pharmacist. You know what? You're just interrupting my precious time!" He went to his table to get his telephone. He pressed the red button, placed his mouth near the phone and said,"Felix! I want you right over here this instant!" NOTE that Felix is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz's newly-hired intern. Felix quickly came. "Sir!", he said. Doofenshmirtz commanded,"I want you to tie this girl up and put her inside my basement!" "Uhh...", Felix raised his hand."Where is the basement?" Doofenshmirtz slapped his own face again. "Gahh.....Dumpkoff! The basement is ofcourse, at the base of my house!" "Oh...", Felix said with embarrassment."Ehehehe...sorry sir." "It's DOCTOR!", Doofenhsmirtz corrected. "I mean, doctor", Felix said. Felix took Isabella inside the basement and locked her up. Felix was about to leave her when Isabella said, "Uhh....Mister. Where exactly am I?" Felix turned around and answered,"You are here in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Y'know, the only place where evil is." Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes